


butterfly

by shunsui



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunsui/pseuds/shunsui





	butterfly

被闵辛拖着回到酒店楼上，已经是夜里两点半。

傅铭躺在床上，闵辛端着一杯温水跑过来，坐在床边，搂起傅铭的后颈，让傅铭喝了几口水。傅铭喝完水又四肢大张的躺在大床上喘着粗气，一只手抬上来用力捏住眉心，想把自己掐清醒过来。可是，一切都是徒劳，像柳絮飘进溪流中，消失不见。烈酒和着药物在傅铭身体里蔓延，傅铭的全身已经渗出细密的汗，下身也是毫无遮掩的撑着薄薄的西装裤。

闵辛从浴室取了浸湿的毛巾，盘腿坐在床边替傅铭擦着鬓角的汗液。

傅铭内心窝火，尽管闭着眼，也是精准的一把从闵辛手里夺过毛巾，狠狠的扔到了远方的地上，冷冰冰的说了声，“出去。”

闵辛顿了一下，眼眶开始泛红，手指重重的抠着被单。今天的药确实是闵辛找人下的，只针对傅铭。

分手后，闵辛总是睡得不踏实，夜深人静，会趴在床上想傅铭现在在干嘛呢？还在忙工作吗？傅铭现在在的话，应该会把自己搂在怀里哄睡了之后，再拿着文件和笔电到客厅专注的工作一会儿吧。想他干嘛呢，闵辛翻开手机，自己有的是人找。如果不是顺路去傅铭家附近吃饭，看到傅铭和一个清秀的男生边走边笑，闵辛会一直认为傅铭会孤独一辈子，整天就是工作，工作。

“呵，还没几个月呢，就搭上新玩意儿了。傅铭真有你的。”闵辛开车路过他们身边时，心里嘀咕一声，狠踩了一下，跑车发出震天响的发动声跑远了。

找人查男生的基本信息倒是不难，同一个公司刚被录用的实习生而已。闵辛拿着几张打印纸反复的看着，右上角的照片还倒真的是傅铭爱的那一款，清秀帅气，五官俊朗。“目前借住在傅铭家中”这一行信息，让闵辛吃味了好久。傅铭十分注重个人隐私，连朋友几乎都从不往家带。这男生突然就能住进来，可见傅铭对他也不是一般的照顾，到底是到了哪个程度，闵辛还真拿捏不准。

可是，傅铭和男生到哪个程度都不关闵辛的事。闵辛喜欢傅铭，从一年前见到傅铭就很喜欢。但是傅铭却一直不能给闵辛同等的关心。每每热脸贴冷脸，闵辛仗着年轻好相貌，也懒得去伺候。但是自己得不到的男人，闵辛也不想眼睁睁的看着比自己差太多的人轻易获得，凭什么。

闵辛看着眼前醉酒的傅铭，高耸的鼻梁骨借着一侧的暗光真的性感极了，眉眼是自己喜欢的样子，下颌鬓角也都是自己最爱的样子。闵辛觉得自己就是被美色迷惑了，他就是喜欢这个人，哪怕只是他的相貌，他的身体，他也不得不承认，他是真的喜欢。看到就想亲近，想摸摸看抱抱看，想让这个人搂着自己哄着自己，达不到目的，那就撒娇软话一起上，他知道傅铭吃软不吃硬，总是禁不住自己一再央求。这样的人怎么能甩了自己，立马跟个陌生的学生在一起呢？如果他们只是炮友，那闵辛倒不是很介意，毕竟自己也爱玩。但是如果是真的一对一认真的感情，闵辛觉得自己心中的醋坛立马被炸翻。不管如何，今天是不能放过傅铭。哪怕傅铭醒来怨自己，今天也要把傅铭留住了。闵辛总是任性，傅铭是知道的。

傅铭的脸颊还是发热，喉结微微滚动。

闵辛转身去了浴室，把自己脱光，快速的沐浴了一下，趴在浴室的沙发上给自己做着扩张，头上花洒的热水还潺潺的落在自己腰上，把皮肤打的温热微红。没过多久，闵辛觉得可以了，自己的两股之间都是滑腻的液体，入口处已是红热湿软。

闵辛松散的系着浴衣来到卧室。傅铭的鬓角又被汗浸湿，体内的热度让他有种煎熬之感，无处释放。新产品发布会上潇洒利落的衬衣领带，已经被傅铭无意间扯的东倒西歪，粗重的呼吸声在安静的夜里特别明显。

闵辛翻身到了床上，抬起脚尖在傅铭下体玩耍似的揉了揉，感受到硬邦邦的东西又胀大了几分，闵辛笑了笑，转身骑在了傅铭的小腹上，一颗一颗棒傅铭解着纽扣。等到最后一颗纽扣即将被解开的时候，闵辛看到一只大手忽地握住了自己的手腕，紧接着就看到傅铭微眯着眼睛看向自己，眼底带着怒意，“下去！”

闵辛手被傅铭握着，眼眸闪动，撒娇般的摇了摇头。不管不顾，固执的睁开手腕，解开傅铭全部的纽扣，把上衣全部打开让傅铭的上半身暴露在空气中。干净有型，没有别人留下来的痕迹，这让闵辛很满意，看来两人还没有到全垒打的阶段。闵辛想，就算你们以后会有，但此刻的傅铭必须是自己的，只属于自己的，傅铭。 闵辛伸手抚上傅铭的胸肌，冰凉的双手贴在滚烫的身体上，也给傅铭带来了一些直接的宽慰。


End file.
